Snow accumulating and icing may occur in a bogie in the case that a high-speed train runs in the wind and snow. In order to solve the problem of the snow accumulating and icing in the bogie, it is required to know a flow condition of air within a bogie cabin. A flow direction of air at an end plate at each side and an apron plate at each side of the bogie cabin is vitally important for determining an improved solution of preventing snow accumulating. The flow condition of the air in the bogie cabin is very complicated due to a complicated inner structure of the bogie. Although a flow field condition within the bogie cabin can be obtained by using a simulation calculation method, the structure of the bogie may be simplified due to limit of calculation condition in simulation calculation, thus, it is hard to avoid a difference between a computed result and a real flow state of the air in the bogie cabin, which may have a detrimental effect on determining the improved solution of preventing snow accumulating, causing the snow accumulating and icing in the bogie cannot be removed completely.